


give me a break (and the missing staplers)

by seok_hoon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, Markjin, ive never used the word stapler so much in my life, jackson is a bit of a sly one, jinyoung is cute, mark is a regular thief, mark is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seok_hoon/pseuds/seok_hoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has a habit of stealing and Jinyoung is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me a break (and the missing staplers)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on tumblr and i just had to write it

_I put it right here ,where is it?_  

Jinyoung wanders aimlessly around his desk, papers between his hands trying to figure out where the hundredth stapler he had to grovel for had gone. Sighing and running a hand through his hair he sits down. It's not that Jinyoung was forgetful or disorganised because he wasn't. In fact he was as organised as one can get. It was that there was a thief occupying his office floor that had a ~~very annoying and inconvenient~~ habit of stealing staplers. He had no idea who it was though, which just added more frustration to the situation.

“Hey Jackson have you seen the stapler I've gotta do all these” he asked, gesturing through the doorway of his office to the thick stack of papers in his hand.

Jackson shook his head. “Nah, sorry man. Actually wait I think I saw Mark with one earlier”

 **Mark.** _Mark. **Mark..**  Jinyoung_ had seen him around before, with Jackson. The thought of asking him for a stapler suddenly becomes terrifying. ~~Because Jinyoung totally doesn't have a~~   ~~crush on him.~~

“Mark..? Okay I’ll ask him”

 

Jinyoung lightly rapped his knuckles against the door. He'd be lying if he said the big bold letters ‘Mark Tuan’ didn't intimidate him a little.

“Come in, its open” Jinyoung swallowed before pressing down the handle. He mentally slapped himself for acting as though Mark was some kind of CEO, he was just his co-worker.

As he walked in he remembered just how scary Mark was because man this guy was ~~hot stuff sexy as hell very attractive~~ good looking. He accidentally stared for too long and coughed to snap himself out of it, after all he was supposed to be mad that this guy was a suspect in the stapler-stealer case.

“Uhmm hi. Im Jin-”

“Jinyoung right?”

Well _that_ wasn't expected.

“Yeah..how do you-”

“Know your name? Jackson talks about you a lot” he states casually, and his smile catches Jinyoung off guard.

“Ohh right, okay, cool, awesome” Jinyoung tried to play off the fact that Mark knows him but all the unnecessary words in his reply did not help. _At all._

Mark seemed to pick up on it because it wasn't long before he added “Yeah, so what was it you needed?” with a beaming smile that showed all his teeth.

“Right! Totally forgot- you don't happen to have a stapler I could use in here do you?”

Mark chuckled and Jinyoung actually forgot his own name. “Sure, here” he hands a black and gold striped stapler to Jinyoung.

“Thanks man, I’ll be sure to bring it back”

“That's alright, seems like you need it more than me”

Jinyoung smiled, _he has no idea._ “Thanks again, see you around” he turns and walks out of the office. _Well that wasnt so bad. I dont think hes the stapler-stealer he seems too nice for that-_

Is what Jinyoung was thinking before something caught his eye on the way out. _Are those my-_

 _No. He mentally gasps. It was him all along. Mark is the stapler-stealer. Now_   _it's_   _too late to confront him._

 

“Jackson, this isn't funny!”

“Dude, why are you so worked up over _staplers?”_

 **“Because.** I’ve bought so many thinking i lost them when it was really him stealing them all this time!”

“Okay, okay _calm down-_ just confront him and get your staplers back”

“Its not that easy!”

“What do you mean its not that easy?”

“He..he intimidates me”

 _ **“Mark?** Mark_ intimidates _you?”_

“Yes.”

“Well, I’ll be damned. You better find him and get those staplers back or he’ll be laughing at you forever”

 

Jinyoung manages to catch Mark on his way into the elevator.

“Mark”

“Jinyoung hi, how's it going?” he smiles as he presses the button for the top floor.

“Well” he says sternly. “I wanted to talk about something”

Mark gulps as the elevator rises. “Okay...and what would that be”

“I know it's-” he starts before the elevator jolts and stops.

_Oh this is just fucking great._

_“Shit”_ Mark curses. Banging his fist against the wall.

“Please tell me we’re not stuck in here” Jinyoung pleads, mostly to himself.

 

“We’re not stuck in here”

 

Almost 10 minutes had passed and Jinyoung and Mark had been sat in an awkward silence. Jinyoung was absentmindedly playing with the buttons on his shirt and Mark was trying to cool himself by fanning his face. _Just their luck to get stuck in the elevator on a_   _hot day._

Jinyoung decided it was now or never and lifted his head from where he was sitting to speak. “Mark”

“Hmm” he answered.

“I know it's you”

“What do you mean you know it's me- _oh shit._ Jackson told you didn't he?”

Jinyoung tilted his head in confusion. _What the hell is_ _he_ _talking_ _about?_ He decides to play along.

“Yes..Jackson did tell me”

Mark's eyes widen and a flush of red creeps onto his cheeks. Although it could be the heat to blame.

“Oh..okay well it's just that I've always seen you around and you're really cute and Jackson always says such good things about you i mean how could I _not_ like you?

Jinyoung chokes on his own breath.

“Thats...not what you were talking about was it.”

Jinyoung shakes his dark locks and tries to momentarily forget that Mark, ~~hot stuff sexy as hell~~ Mark, has a crush on him. “I know its you that stole my staplers”

Mark gives him a look of confusion mixed with done-ness.

“What..?”

“You stole my staplers and dont even try to deny it, I saw them I know it was you!”

Mark looks like hes in thinking for a while before he responds.

“I only had all those staplers because Jackson kept telling me to look after them!”

And then it all clicked. Jackson stole the staplers so that Jinyoung and Mark would have to talk.

“That bastard im gonna shove my foot so far-”

“Jinyoung” Mark grabs his wrist as if to calm him down.

And then they both start laughing. Delirious from the heat but also embarrassed that this whole situation was set up by Jackson.

“So...what now?” Mark asks now sat shoulder to shoulder with Jinyoung.

“Well I think we should start by actually pressing the emergency button” Jinyoung answers in a I-cant-believe-we-havent-pressed-the-emergency-button-yet voice. “Then maybe after work if it isnt finished by the time we get out, we should get something to eat”

“Right because we’ve been in here so long im actually starving”

Jinyoung stares at Mark.

“Oh. _Oh!_ You mean like a date?”

“Yes I mean like a date”

“I’ll pay, I owe you stapler money anyway”

Jinyoung laughs loudly, his head falling onto Marks shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually my first time writing markjin, let me know what you think!


End file.
